Can I stay beside U?
by fi-kun31
Summary: Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi sosok yang kukenal dan kagumi itu berubah. Apa hanya firasatku saja? Debaran apa ini?.Warning : OOC , AU, garing bagi yang ngerasa , GaJe maybe ,dll.DONT LIKE DONT READ!RnR please!EDITED!


Fic ini saya edit karena ada kesalahan maaf ya . Khukhukhu terima kasih sudah membaca fi gaje nan aneh ini, Saya ini author baru jadi tolong maklumi kesalahan saya dan ini juga kesalahan, sebenarnya saya salah publish(maklum gaptek klo udah di FFn)jadi ini saya edit dikit. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya dengan kesalahan ini (_ _). sekarang silahkan membaca fic gaje ini

**~Can I Stay Beside U??~**

**Disclaimer :** Hoho, yang pasti bukan saya, kalau saya yang punya jangan berharap laku dan terkenal, yaiyalah wong saya author baru di sini

Eyeshield 21 belongs to…. **RIICHIROU INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA**

**Genre :** Family/Romance

**Pair :** SenaSuzu

**Warning :** OOC , AU, garing (bagi yang ngerasa), GaJe (maybe), de el el. _*author yang cerewet*_

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**Summary :**

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya setelah beberapa tahun berpisah. Sosok yang kukenal dan kagumi itu berubah menjadi sosok yang baru, sosok yang tidak kukenal lagi. Apakah ini hanya firasatku saja? Dan perasaan apa ini yang selalu membuat hatiku bergemuruh?? _Kami-sama_ tolonglah aku….

* * *

Bocah pria bermata cokelat itu melihat seorang gadis kecil menangis, ia terheran-heran dan buru-buru menemui gadis kecil itu.

"_A-ano_, Suzu-chan.. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang bocah bermata coklat karamel kepada Suzuna, gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu.

"Nii-chan, teman-teman tidak ingin bermain denganku, karena aku cengeng dan mereka menganggapku pengganggu, padahal aku hanya ingin berteman.. _hiks..hiks.._" isak Suzuna kecil.

"Sudahlah, wajar jika Suzu-chan cengeng karena Suzu masih kecil, Nii-chan juga dulu seperti itu kok cengeng dan lemah. Tapi Suzu-chan beda, Suzu-chan gadis yang kuat dan selalu ceria. Tenang saja jika terjadi apa-apa Nii-chan akan menemani dan menjagamu" tukas Sena, bocah berambut kecoklatan sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Suzuna, "Bagaimana mau tidak??"

Sambil mengusap airmatanya dan ia menatap mata coklat bocah itu, lalu berkata

"Benarkah??" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Janji?"

"Janji kok!!"

"Suzu-chan, _a-ano.._"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Suzu-chan selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan', bukannya aku melarang sih hanya saja umur kita 'kan beda setahun saja??"

Suzuna tersenyum manis dan sangat manis mengalahkan gula sehingga membuat author dan semut-semut _nosebleed_.

*PLAK!PLAK!PLAK! Author dihajar reader* _RALAT!!_

Suzuna langsung tersenyum dan berkata, "Karena Sena-niichan baik sekali padaku dan juga dewasa."

Rona merah muncul menghiasi wajah Sena, "O..oohh, begitu."

Senyum mengembang menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

* * *

_**Musim dingin..~**_

Suzuna tepat berdiri di depan rumah Sena, dia ingin mengajak Sena bermain perang salju.

_Tok tok tok_

"Permisi!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sena-nii, main yuk!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Tok tok… kreekkk_, tanpa sengaja pintunya sedikit terbuka. Suzuna ragu-ragu untuk masuk, tetapi muncul perasaan gundah yang membuatnya penasaran.

"_Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak, masuk…_" kata Suzuna dalam hati.

"_Jangan masuk, tidak sopan masuk rumah orang sembarangan!!_" tukas _angel_ Suzuna.

"_Ayolah masuk saja, jika tidak masuk kau tidak bisa bermain dengan Sena-nii!_" goda devil Suzuna.

"_Tidak!! Jangan masuk!!"_

"_Masuk saja Suzuna, tidak ada yang melihat kok!"_

Ia mencoba menahan rasa penasarannya tersebut tapi percuma, bukan Suzuna namanya jika ia tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya tersebut_*ditimpuk Suzuna FC*_. Akhirnya dengan berbekal nekat Suzuna membuka pintu, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa di rumah itu. Rumah itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Suzuna menemukan sebuah surat yang tertulis _To Suzuna Taki, _perlahan ia membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya (_yaiyalah dibaca masa di makan -_-"_). Setelah ia membaca tanpa disadari testes-testes air mata dari pelupuk matanya terjatuh.

.

**To Suzu-chan**

**From Sena-nii**

**.**

_**Maafkan aku karena tidak memberi tahu Suzu-chan tentang kepindahanku, sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengidap penyakit akut. Tapi aku takut untuk operasi, aku takut mati, aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang tuaku, tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman lainnya.**_

_**Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan Suzu-chan, perasaan takutku perlahan menghilang. Itu karena sosok Suzu-chan yang tegar, aku ingin seperti Suzu-chan menghapus air mata lalu jadi manusia gagah yang bisa melangkah maju ke depan. Berkat Suzu-chan lah aku berani mengambil resiko ini, walau kematian yang akan datang, aku tidak menyesal. Dan aku tidak menyesal telah bertemu Suzu-chan, karena Suzu-chan adalah gadis spesial bagiku.**_

_**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.**_

_**Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.**_

_**P.S. : aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku padamu untuk selalu menemani dan melindungimu**_

.

"Kenapa Sena-nii tidak memberitahu dari dulu kalau Sena-nii punya penyakit sampai harus pergi jauh? Kenapa Sena-nii? Kenapa? _Hiks…_" tangis Suzuna sambil meremas suratnya.

* * *

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian… Musim gugur tiba…**_

_(Suzuna's POV)_

Aahhh… Tidak terasa sudah musim gugur. Aku bersama Mamo-nee melewati lorong-lorong sekolah menuju lantai dasar. Aku berjalan sambil memandangi daun-daun berguguran dari pohonnya, pemandangan yang indah.

"Indah ya Mamo-neechan," kataku kepada Mamo-nee, orang yang kuanggap kakak sendiri karena sifatnya yang dewasa dan tegas.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini temperatur udaranya juga tidak terlalu dingin," jawabnya terburu-buru, "Aahh, hari ini aku lupa kalau ada rapat aku harus pergi rapat OSIS sekarang, kau duluan saja Suzuna-chan _Bye-bye,_ Suzuna-chan!" sambil berlari menuju ruang OSIS.

Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan semangat, "_Bye..bye_ Mamo-neechan!!"

Setelah itu aku berjalan lagi sambil melihat daun-daun berguguran. Saat berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Tanpa kusadari aku tersandung ketika menuruni tangga.

"Kyaa!!!Aku akan jatuh!! Kami-sama tolong aku! Aku belum siap mati dengan cara konyol seperti ini!!! Aku belum siap menanggung rasa malu jika aku mati dengan konyol!" teriakku dalam hati _*lebay mode : on*_

GREEBB _*author gak tau soundefeknya jadi buat-buat aja*plak!*_

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu..

"Hhnngg.."

"Ano, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Argh kepalaku sakit dan mataku masih berkunang-kunang. Eh? suara siapa itu??

"Yaa. I-ini dimana?"

"UKS. Kau tersandung saat menuruni tangga untung saja aku melihatmu dan langsung menangkapmu. Jika tidak mungkin kau akan mati secara mengenaskan."

"APAA? Kurang ajar sekali kau berbicara seperti itu kau mengharapkan aku mati?" _Aagh_.. sial kepalaku

"Huft.. Haha.. Aku hanya bercanda, sudah ya aku masih ada urusan. _Bye-bye!_"

"Ehh! tunggu dulu sia—"

BLAM! Pintu sudah tertutup.

"..pa-na-ma-mu..?" Sepertinya dia buru-buru sekali.

"Yah, padahal aku belum berterima kasih. Anak itu dari kelas mana ya?"

Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"_NANI?!_ Sudah pukul segini, aduh aku belum masak makan malam lagi!" buru-buru aku bangkit dari kasur dan langsung mengambil tas sekolahku..

* * *

Aku pulang sambil menenteng tas belanjaan, yaa sebelum pulang aku harus belanja untuk masak makan malam, karena dirumahku hanya ada aku dan kakakku yang konyol dan unik.

"Nee… coba saja ibu dan ayah tidak dimutasi ke luar negeri pasti aku tidak akan repot seperti ini!" omelku.

"Ah! Aku masih penasaran siapa sih tadi yang menolongku? Nanti saja deh aku tanya petugas UKS-nya."

Sampai di depan rumahku, aku melihat truk pindahan_*apalah namanya bukan saya juga yang bikin truk itu* _tepatdi samping rumahku.

Sepertinya ada orang baru yang menempati rumah itu? Siapa ya? Senang juga ada punya tetangga baru jadi gak sepi lagi deh.

Hei, disana ada seorang pemuda dengan motor seperti motor balaplah pokoknya. _*mohon maklumi author masih pemula _(_ _)*

DEG

Tunggu dulu sepertinya pemuda itu sepertinya aku kenal, dia sangat mirip dengan.. Hah! Tidak mungkin jangan-jangan dia..

DEG

Dia membuka helmnya dan melihatku.

DEG

"Kau, 'kan…"

*****.ToBeCo.*****

Hohoho bagaimana gaje nan aneh kan, mungkin para reader ada yang bingung dengan penulisan ini, tapi saya harap tidak ada yang bingung dan tetap menikmatinya (emang makanan??)

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika ada salah nama atau gelar_*lhoo?*_ maaf kok jadi undangan, maksud saya maaf jika ada salah penulisan, dan apalah yang salah menurut para reader. Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sana Fitria Youichi-neesan yang udah membantu saya, Yuri Hoshina yang udah mendukung saya dan para reader yang udah mau baca . **ARIGATOU!!! _**

**RnR**

**Please!!**


End file.
